


Mocha Coconut Frappuccino

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback’s a bitch. And Tony is going to learn that the hard way. Sequel to ‘Chunky Monkey’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mocha Coconut Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, blame slashscribe and dietpunkfics for the shenanigans. Think of this as a congratulatory pressie for slashscribe ;) This story also ended up being a LOT longer than I thought it would (not that anyone would mind, right?) because Gibbs was… well, being Gibbs (i.e. difficult).
> 
> To all my fellow Canucks out there, happy Canada Day and happy Pride! And to all my American friends, happy Independence Day :)

It was Friday, and being the day before a long weekend, everyone on the team was getting fidgety, eager to leave. They had no open cases, they wouldn’t be on call for the next three days, and Gibbs was determined to make damn good use of the weekend off.

 

He couldn’t help the smirk—or the hard-on, well hidden by his desk, thank God—he was sporting as he thought back to the previous weekend in New York City.

 

Tony had all but dug a hole and escaped to China after that night. When Gibbs woke up the next morning, the younger man was gone, along with his bags, and a message was left on the bedside table that only said ‘I’m so sorry.’

 

He’d found out from the car rental desk after checking out that Tony had rented a car and left at the crack of dawn.

 

Tony ran, and Gibbs wasn’t too happy about that. Not too happy at all.

 

So he did what any sane person would do—he went after Tony.

 

He drove back to DC post-haste, stopping only to stock up on supplies, then went straight to Tony’s apartment.

 

Gibbs didn’t think he’d ever forget the deer-in-headlights look on Tony’s face when he found the younger man curled up into a ball underneath a cocoon of blankets after he’d picked the lock on Tony’s door and let himself in.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever forget either how Tony’s look of vulnerability and uncertainty turned into heated passion when he wrapped a hand around Tony’s nape and kissed him hard with bruising force.

 

And he definitely wouldn’t _ever_ forget the way Tony arched into him, opening up and responding to him, as he licked and kissed the younger man’s body to within an inch of his life then fucked him through the mattress. The tiny, whimpering noises Tony made…

 

Gibbs was snapped out of his little reverie and back to the present by the sound of the phone ringing on the other side of the partition.

 

That, had been four days ago. And since then, the two of them had been unable to keep their hands off of each other when they weren’t working. They’d get off work, pick up some food, then go back to either of their places, eat, then fuck each other’s brains out—on the couch, bent over the kitchen counter, in the shower… heck, even the back of Gibbs’ Challenger.

 

It felt like a flood gate had opened, and all of their hidden desires and lust for each other came rushing out, unable to stop and unwilling to stop. Gibbs couldn’t help the small grin on his face as he remembered the bite Tony gave him last night as the younger man climaxed, leaving a dark bruise on his neck barely hidden by his shirt collar.

 

And it wasn’t just the physical. There was an emotional connection there as well, Gibbs came to realize as they lay in his bed last night, with Tony’s body, sated and limp, plastered against him, and arms and legs tangled in a heap. He felt… complete. And he was overjoyed at Tony’s consensus when he told the younger man with a barely visible blush.

 

He wouldn’t quite call it love, yet, but his gut seemed optimistic at that prospect. Gibbs smiled to himself, and allowed the smile to widen when he caught the slight hissing sound coming from his lover’s direction as the younger man shifted in his seat.

 

“Alright, call it a day, people,” Gibbs barked out on the dot at 1700. “See you all on Tuesday.”

 

Ziva and McGee literally bolted for the elevator. Gibbs could barely make out something that sounded like ‘let’s go before someone tries to hand us a case’, that had him shaking his head. Not that he didn’t share the sentiment.

 

Gibbs shut his computer down as he waited for Tony to pack up, and together, they walked towards the elevator.

 

As soon as they got into the elevator and began their descent, Gibbs hit the emergency stop, backed Tony into the wall and began ravaging the younger man’s mouth.

 

“Missed you today. Missed this,” Gibbs said hoarsely, breathing heavily and letting his forehead touch Tony’s as he tore his mouth away from the younger man. His hands automatically circling around the small of Tony’s back

 

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighed, a hand coming up to cup behind Gibbs’ head, bringing it to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Your place or mine?” Gibbs breathed in deep, savouring his lover’s scent. It was delightfully strange how Tony always seemed to smell good even after a whole day of running around crime scenes.

 

“Mine?” Tony said after a brief pause. “My fridge is still mostly stocked.”

 

“Okay,” Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s jaw, and nipped at the soft skin just behind the ear. “I’m gonna go home and grab a few things, then meet you at your place? And maybe you can pick up some food?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Tony smiled, tilting Gibbs’ head up for a final kiss before flipping the switch to get them moving again.

 

\---

 

It took Gibbs only an hour to pack a few days worth of clothes and essentials, pick up a few things from the store then drive over to Tony’s, but it was an hour too long for him.

 

Gibbs bounded up the stairs in a way someone in their fifties shouldn’t be capable of, and let himself into Tony’s place—they’d given each other keys as soon as it became apparent that what they had between them wasn’t going to be a one time thing.

 

He dropped his duffle by the door, toed off his shoes and socks then padded into the living room. Tony was nowhere to be found, but Gibbs heard the sound of water running so he proceeded towards the bedroom, plastic bag of supplies in hand.

 

The door to the en suite wasn’t closed completely, and Gibbs could almost hear what song Tony was humming as he showered. Gibbs had always thought that Tony had an amazing voice, but he was thoroughly surprised at how lovely his singing voice was—a gravelly countertenor that Gibbs constantly found himself becoming mesmerized by.

 

Unable to resist the temptation that was Tony DiNozzo, Gibbs quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a pile to deal with later, and slipped into the steamy shower behind Tony.

 

“Hey…” Tony’s singing melted into a husky, lazy greeting that went straight to Gibbs’ groin.

 

“Hey yourself,” Gibbs nearly growled. Wrapping his arm around Tony’s damp skin, Gibbs pressed in close, his lips rubbing against Tony’s shoulder and neck, leaving small kisses and bites along the way.

 

“Mmmm…” Tony moaned at Gibbs’ biting kisses. “That feels good.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Gibbs laughed a throaty chuckle and began to rub his hands on Tony’s front, his cock already rock hard and pressing against Tony’s ass. “ _You_ feel good.”

 

They stood there under the water silently for a few minutes, just to feel the closeness and the comfort of being in each other’s arms.

 

“You know we’ll just have to shower again later, right?” Gibbs asked distractedly.

 

“I guess,” Tony answered with the same absentmindedness, focusing his attention on the sensation Gibbs’ hands were rousing on his body instead.

 

“C’mon,” Gibbs stilled his hands—which Tony whined at the loss of—and tugged Tony out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried the both of them quickly.

 

Tony was feeling pretty relaxed. Boneless, even, with Gibbs’ hands all over him. He let his eyes droop as Gibbs suckled at his neck while drying him off, and it took him a moment before he realized what was happening.

 

“Hmm, Jethro?”

 

“Yes, Tony?” Gibbs’ voice sounded muffled as he took another bit of skin between his lips, sucking and biting before soothing with his tongue.

 

“Why am I blindfolded?”

 

“’Cus I want you blindfolded,” Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh. Okay,” Tony agreed easily as Gibbs took his attention away from the cloth in front of his eyes with more nibbling kisses.

 

Tony was completely boneless by the time they made it to the bed and Gibbs lowered him onto the bedding. He half-giggled as Gibbs’ fingers ghosted over his still shower-warmed skin, and complied willingly when Gibbs pushed his arms over his head.

 

Gibbs grinned at Tony’s completely wanton state and proceeded to maneuver Tony into position on top of the towel they’d used earlier. Looking around, Gibbs’ grin widened as he saw the tie Tony was wearing that day.

 

Taking the tie, Gibbs bound Tony’s wrists together then securely to a rung on the headboard.

 

“Hmm… kinky, I like,” Gibbs could hear the smirk in Tony’s comment as he got down to business.

 

Tony was already fully erect, but the way Gibbs began nuzzling it, breathing next to the hot flesh had Tony’s cock painfully hard in seconds.

 

“God,” Gibbs had to breathe deep to stave off his own need to just take the man right there and then.

 

No, he had more important things to do.

 

Gibbs tested the restraints and made sure it was satisfactorily secure before hopping off the bed to grab the bag of supplies and placed the items one by one on the towel.

 

If only Tony could see the shit-eating grin on Gibbs’ face, he’d know that he was in a world of trouble.

 

Gibbs took one of the containers and opened the lid. Sticking his finger into the thick gooey mess, he scooped out a dollop and dropped it onto Tony’s still shower-warm body, right on the patch of skin where Tony’s cock lay, long and thick and full.

 

The grin on Gibbs’ face widened as Tony bucked and screamed, nearly dislodging what he’d just dropped onto Tony’s body. “Shit! What the hell was that?!”

 

“Ice cream,” Gibbs said with a shrug. “Coffee ice cream. Haagen Dazs was on sale at the store.”

 

“What the hell, Jethro!?”

 

“Payback’s a bitch, Tony,” Gibbs dropped a few more blobs of melting ice cream next to Tony’s cock. “You think I’d forget about New York?”

 

Tony answered him by moaning loudly and bucking every time he dropped another scoopful.

 

“Got this idea from the coffee shop at the yard, actually,” Gibbs commented as he licked off his hand then grabbed the aerosol can and began decorating Tony’s cock head with whipped cream.

 

“You know they have this new thing for the summer,” putting the cream down, Gibbs picked up the chocolate sauce and drizzled a healthy amount.

 

“Those frozen coffee smoothie things… what are they called,” Gibbs switched to the smaller jars and sprinkled some coconut shavings and sprinkles.

 

“Frappuccino?” Tony managed to ground out.

 

“That’s it,” Gibbs said happily. “There. My very own Mocha Coconut Cockpuccino.”

 

“Oh God…” Tony fought against his restraint, but Gibbs had made sure they were secure. “Jethro… please…” he began to beg.

 

It wasn’t that the ice cream was uncomfortable. In fact, it was giving him a rush. So much so that he was having trouble focusing.

 

“Nuh uh. I’m going to enjoy my dessert slowly before the main course,” Gibbs pushed the blindfold out of the way from Tony’s face before settling himself between Tony’s legs and leaning down.

 

He could hear Tony’s breath catch as he began licking the melted trails of creamy mixture from Tony’s abs. “Mmm… tasty.”

 

“C’mon, Jeth,” Tony said, brokenly through his moans and gasps. “I said… I was sorry.”

 

“Not good enough,” Gibbs’ licks were getting closer to Tony’s cock, his breath ghosting the base of the wet, hard flesh. “Mmm… I love the sprinkles and chocolate sauce.”

 

“Fuck!” Tony cried out when Gibbs took a swipe from the base of his cock all the way up the underside to the tip, licking away some of the chocolate sauce and sprinkles. He wanted to avert his eyes so he wouldn’t be watching Gibbs take his slow torture but he couldn’t. Somewhere in the dark recess of his mind he secretly loved the way Gibbs was paying attention to his every inch of skin and movement.

 

Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony’s cock again, his tongue swiping side to side this time, cleaning off most of the sauce and sprinkles. He loved the way Tony moaned and moved to his licks and nips.

 

Tony was panting, eyes darting from Gibbs’ tongue to his eyes to his hands to his naked form. He felt himself grow harder, burning hotter, as Gibbs worked to clean his cock. And knowing that Tony wouldn’t last much longer, Gibbs made short work of the melting mess, licking most of the coffee ice cream off of Tony’s body.

 

“And now my favorite part,” Gibbs shifted, holding Tony down with one hand while the other reached up to tease the nipples, twisting and pinching until Tony was sobbing lightly and writhing at the sensation from his fingers. “Whipped cream.”

 

Gibbs let his tongue trace the edges of the whipped cream, smacking his lips before diving back down and took the entire head into his mouth along with the whipped cream. Tony’s cock was thick, filling his mouth completely. He sucked in pulses, hard and fast, feeling Tony’s cock twitch in turn.

 

He grinned as he heard the incoherent babbling streaming from his lover’s lips, just before he dove in and took all of Tony into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat.

 

All Tony could think about was his cock in his lover’s velvet heat and the way Gibbs took him, and it felt so good. He tried thrusting his hips a bit to match the bobbing action of Gibbs’ head but strong hands held him down. Tony let out a strangled sound as the suction increased.

 

Gibbs knew the exact moment that signaled the beginning of Tony’s orgasm—the litany of incoherent words and mewling noises in between that accompanied the curling of his toes and the tensing of his quads and glutes. Gibbs backed his mouth up a bit then sucked, hard, until he felt Tony explode with a gasping cry, the musky, salty eruption filling his mouth. Gibbs swallowed his release, then continued to apply suction, milking every last drop from Tony.

 

When he was done, Gibbs allowed the still-hard organ to pop free from his mouth, as he savoured the taste for a moment. He’d never been a big ‘cock guy’, and his past encounters with men had been mostly him on the receiving end of blowjobs. With Tony, it was different. Gibbs had became mesmerized with how perfect Tony’s cock was, how good he tasted, and how responsive and vocal he got with when he was all the way down Gibbs’ throat.

 

Gibbs could feel his own engorged cock twitch as he thought about Tony’s. He would love nothing more than just lube up and sink into his lover’s warm body, but he wanted to make sure Tony was okay first. Shifting further up the bed, he loosened the binding on Tony’s wrists, checking to see if they were bruised or hurt in anyway. Finding no injuries, Gibbs relaxed his shoulder a bit and ran a hand through Tony’s sweaty hair, enjoying the feeling of thick, soft locks between his fingers.

 

“Hey,” Gibbs pecked a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “You doing alright?”

 

“Mmm…” Tony stretched his arms like some large cat, grinding his body against Gibbs’ on purpose. “I’m good.”

 

“Sorry about the…” Gibbs pointed at the tie, pulling Tony’s hands in front of him and kissing at his wrists.

 

“Hmm…’S alright. I kinda liked it,” Tony flashed Gibbs a sultry grin, making Gibbs uncomfortably hard. “But…” Tony peered down his own body then settled his gaze at Gibbs’ readied cock. Running his tongue over his lips, Tony looked back up at Gibbs. “I think I’m gonna like something else even more.”

 

Gibbs made a growling noise and got up to move all of the stuff from the bed to the floor inside the towel before climbing back into bed, and settled himself on top of Tony.

 

“God, you’re insatiable, ya know that?” Gibbs said gruffly as he leaned down to kiss Tony, drawing the younger man’s tongue into his mouth.

 

“But you like me like this,” Tony countered, hands reaching under the pillow, and pulled out the tube of lube they’d left there a couple nights ago.

 

“Guess I do,” Gibbs grinned, taking the lube. He coated his fingers with a healthy portion of it and got to work, inserting a finger to spread the lube and adding a second as soon as Tony was ready. While his fingers were busy preparing, Gibbs began kissing and licking his way down Tony’s neck until he got to the nipples. “Should’ve put some whipped cream here too.”

 

“Get some cherries while you’re at it,” Tony teased as Gibbs’ rough tongue licked them to fully erect. “Help me, I’ve created a monster.”

 

Gibbs returned by biting a nipple lightly and angling his fingers just right so he was barely tickling Tony’s prostate. He grinned when Tony groaned and arched his body off the bed.

 

“Jesus, Jethro, just get in there already,” Tony spat out, chest heaving. He was already hard again, thanks to Gibbs’ teasing.

 

Gibbs didn’t say anything; instead, he thrust his fingers in further so he was fully massaging that sensitive bundle of nerves and getting a loud moan from those sinfully kissable lips. He loved the way Tony looked when he was just a bit desperate—flushed skin, mussed hair, hard cock, and just writhing with need. He leaned over to grab a condom from the top drawer, toss it to Tony. “Care to do the honours?”

 

Tony nodded fervently. He could barely steady his hand enough to roll the condom down Gibbs’ shaft as he bit back his moans.

 

As soon as Tony was done, Gibbs pulled out his fingers and sank himself into Tony’s welcoming heat.

 

“God you feel good,” Gibbs groaned as he stilled to let Tony adjust to the intrusion.

 

“And you too,” Tony said, then pulled Gibbs’ head down for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist, telling Gibbs that he was ready.

 

Gibbs kissed Tony back, deeply and intensely as he began to rock back and forth inside Tony, like Tony was some drug he couldn’t get enough of. Although, the way Gibbs had been feeling this past week, that might be a pretty accurate description, he thought absentmindedly to himself.

 

Tony was still sensitive from his previous release, and Gibbs’ cock thrusting inside of him, rubbing against his prostate, had his hard cock leaking again in no time.

 

It didn’t take long for Gibbs to reach his climax. He wrapped his hand around Tony’s and stroked, with a bit of force and twists at the top to bring Tony off quickly as he began to breathe faster, pleasure coming in waves.

 

They came at the same time. Gibbs stilled with Tony clenching down around him, milking him as he pumped out his release deep inside Tony, who’d exploded for the second time in Gibbs’ hand.

 

Gibbs half collapsed onto Tony, then rolled onto his back, tugging and pulling Tony so the younger man was right next to him.

 

“Hmm…” Gibbs sighed, sated and content, his fingers back playing with the wet strands of Tony’s hair. “So? What do you think?”

 

“About what?” Tony nuzzled Gibbs’ chest, looking for the perfect spot to nestle his head on.

 

“Dessert?” Gibbs grinned at Tony’s antics.

 

“Oh, that,” Tony yawned, finally finding the perfect spot. He burrowed down on Gibbs’ chest and mumbled sleepily before dozing off. “Give me a couple of hours and I’ll let you know.”


End file.
